


Fire Emblem: Semper Fidelis

by Stormrunner777



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Magic and Science, Mass Displacement, United States of America, Wait... oh shit, War, medieval vs modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrunner777/pseuds/Stormrunner777
Summary: The recent solar event was witness by millions of Americans across the-Global satellite communication is down while fiber optic cab..."I, f***, I almost drove into this. This is supposed to be Canada! Where the H*** is Canada!"The evacuation of the Hawaiian Islands is underway...Multiple reports of dragon like creatures at the Texas coast...We have made first contact with intelligent, human life not native to the United States in Venice Beach today...We thought we could prepare for anything, but no one could've prepared us for this.It's a brave new world out there, and we just had to stick our nose in it.I am Lt. Elliot Walker, United States Marine Corps. This is my story.Edit: Currently on indefinite hiatus until full rewrite of the opening is finished. No further information can be provided until then
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fire Emblem: Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of pure fiction. Any relation to actual persons, alive or deceased, places or things is purely coincidental.

_ *Start Recording: Diction enabled* _

__ * _ Audible sigh detected _ *

_ Twenty years.  _

_ Twenty years ago I remember… waking up to the sun shining in my face. _

_ Not that it’s in any way unusual, but what was unusual was the time.  _

_ I was six years old then, hardly knew a damn thing about the world or… the state of America then.  _

_ It was a school day and, at that time of year, it would still be dark out when I had to get up.  _

_ But the sun woke me up and...no.  _

_ It wasn’t the sun.  _

_ Not ours at least. _

***

My eyes fluttered open as the sun blinded me. I turned away from it and looked at my room. To say it was a disaster would’ve been an understatement. I knew my father would have a fit, but I didn’t care. I had to get ready for school. I just rubbed my eyes and got up tiredly as I walked to my door, avoiding the scattered toys that littered the ground. Before I left the room, I looked at the time, and my heart sank. 

*10:26am*

I started to panic. I had slept in far too late, and that meant I was already late for school. I flung my door open as I sprinted to my parents bedroom, thinking that they, too, had overslept. Once I entered their room, however, I found it empty, their TV turned on to CNN. It was playing a commercial, one I still remember to this day. 

It was for Disneyworld. The smiling faces of families living out their greatest fantasies, making new discoveries of the world around them, unlocking ‘the magic within our hearts’. That… I believe, was the last time my innocence was intact. 

Just as the logo appeared for the park, CNN interrupted with a breaking news report, and I was broken out of my dream. I rushed down the stairs to find my parents and older sister, who was eight then, all staring at the TV. They were all watching the breaking news on CNN. 

“Elliot,” my mother said once she saw me, “Come here, baby.” 

I walked up to my mother. I never knew her as a worried woman. She always let my sister and I get into all sorts of trouble and fun, saying it would make us stronger to make our own mistakes. But she seemed frightened that day, her voice trembling as she called me. And when I looked at my father, he was unrecognizable. I never knew him to be very afraid of anything, and all I saw in his eyes was pure fear. My mother picked me up and sat me in her lap as I asked, “What’s wrong, mommy?” 

…

…

…then I watched the news…

And everything changed.

***

_ CNN- February 5th, 2021 _

_ 10:30AM est _

_ Whispered- “Is… is this correct?”  _

_ Off screen- “Yes, just read it”  _

_ “Good morning. If.. you are just tuning in, this is what we know. Late last night, an astronomical event was observed by multiple monitoring stations across the United States, with multiple amateur video’s appearing on popular video sharing platform YouTube in a short timespan. The video we are about to show is just one of many.” _

_ A video appears, showing the night sky from someone’s farm fields.  _

_ “Ah swear,” the person’s voice says with a thick southern accent, “Ah just saw some kind of space f*******y just now. It was like… THERE!”  _

_ Suddenly, a bright wave of light shoots across the sky, spanning from horizon to horizon.  _

_ “It just happened again!” The person shouts, his finger pointing in front of the camera as it follows the wave of light. “It’s them G** D*** aliens er somethin’” _

_ “Frank!” A woman shouts from nearby, “Get inside. It could be a bomb!”  _

_ “I’s in Iraq for a year,” the man shouts back, “That ain’t no bomb!”  _

_ The video ends, returning to the news anchor as a still image of the wave of light appears in the upper right corner.  _

_ “Most astronomers who observed this event speculated that it could be a solar storm as most of our orbiting satellites have been unreachable by any means. NASA recently announced that it has contacted Elon Musk and SpaceX in the hopes of launching communication micro-satellites into orbit as soon as possible. Thankfully, even though satellite communication has been disabled by this event, local cellular and microfiber cable communication is still available in most US cities and districts.” _

_ The camera then shifts to another news anchor.  _

_ “President Biden, as of 8:00am this morning, has declared a state of emergency in the United States as well as setting the Department of Defense to DEFCON 1 for the first time since 9/11. He has asked all local and state governing officials to enact mandatory curfews until satellite communication can be reestablished, and orders have been given to all US armed forces to return to-... I’m sorry, one moment.” _

__

_ The news anchor leans across the desk, having an inaudible conversion with whoever is away from the camera. The anchor’s face morphs into one of initial shock and confusion, before leaning back to address the nation.  _

_ “I’ve just been informed… that all of America’s military assets… is this right?... It is?... As I said, all of America’s military assets… are within US borders. All military personnel, equipment, and naval vessels are… this can’t be right.”  _

_ The anchor steps away as the image changes to a standby screen.  _

***

_ Fox News- February 5th, 2021 _

_ 6:00pm est _

_ “If you are just joining us tonight, we have been reporting on the unexpected return of the entirety of the United States armed forces. All assets that were stationed in Guam, Japan, Israel, the Middle East and all of America’s NATO allies have reportedly returned to US soil. The Secretary of Defense announced that all personnel are to report to their commanding officers for mandatory briefings and head counts to determine if this is true. He also stated that any further details that becomes available over the next few days will be immediately announced to the general public upon confirming the validity of this information.” _

_ The camera changes to another news Anchor, the image of the star constellation Capricorn with a question mark over it is displayed.  _

_ “Last night, a mysterious wave of light was spotted at around midnight eastern time traveling across the sky, with scientists, after evaluating multiple videos collected, concluding that this wave traveled across the entirety of the United States at a speed roughly equivalent to that of the Earth’s rotational speed. Once the wave had finally past, astronomers noted something amiss. We have Kelly at George Mason University Observatory right now. Kelly?”  _

_ The camera switches to a live video outside of the GMU Observatory. The sky is dark, and a number of students are gathered outside of the Observatory building, waving to the camera and trying to look inside. The live video, however, is very choppy, and the audio is somewhat staticky and muffled.  _

_ “Thank you-….-The event last night was initially though-t…-a solar storm event on an unprecedented scale, with much of Earth’s satellite array being disabled. Currently, we are broad-… -ough a fiber optic cable-… -sy of Cox. If the image and aud-… -is choppy, it is due to the overwhelming-… -information be-… -broadcasted through the cables.”  _

_ “However, a recent-… -ducted by astronomers here at George Maso-… -versity has discovered a disturbing issue. Right now it is-…-the early month of… bruary, and the Zodiac constellation Capricorn is us-...-isable, but astronomers have discovered that the constellation… is missing. Astronomers began looking for oth-...-ations in the sky, but so far have been unable-...- cat-...-ny of ou-...-”  _ __  
  


_ The broadcast turns to static before returning to the newsroom, where the anchor is calmly reading over a sheet of paper.  _

_ “I’m… afraid we have lost contact with Kelly as of right now, but…*sigh*... we have another report just delivered to us.” _

_ As the anchor speaks, a breaking news banner appears over the image before returning to the anchor.  _

_ “We… um… we just received this video from… oh God. Just show the video.”  _

_ The video in question shows a sheer cliff dropping into a large body of water. Although the sight is quite beautiful, the voice in the video is obviously distressed since the road they’re on ends at this cliff.  _

_ “I…, f***, I almost drove into this.” The woman says, here voice cracking under the stress, “This is supposed to be Canada. Where the H*** is Canada?!”  _

_ The video ends, and the image of the reporter returns, visibly stressed and worried.  _

_ “This…*cough*… this video was taken around 10:00am mst this morning at the Minnesota border with Canada, but due to restricted internet access, it has only just been uploaded. Whether this video is genuine or not remains to be seen.”  _

_ *** _

_ CNN-March 1st, 2021 _

_ 5:00pm est _

_ “Recent fuel shortages across the United States has resulted in the President authorizing the mining and refining of the Alaskan oil reserves. Contact with Alaska and its people has been recently reestablished and the people were found to be well fed and in good health, and while the people are not entirely opposed to the mining of the reserves, there have been several petitions made to leave a few reserves untapped to preserve the ecosystems of certain regions. The same, however, could not be said for Hawaii. Due to its extreme isolation, the people of the island chain had to ration their supplies to an extreme measure, one that has allowed most of the population to survive, though their overall health varies. Due to limited food and other such resources, as well as its isolated status, the President announced that the island chain is to be evacuated immediately with congressional approval. The Department of Homeland Security as well as the Department of Defense are currently forming a plan to get everyone off the islands within the next month. And now…”  _

_ *** _

_ Youtube- March 24th, 2021 _

_ 12:00pm est _

_ The channel shows a live feed of a SpaceX Falcon 9 on a launch pad in Kennedy Space Center. The controller is audibly counting down until zero is reached at the top of the hour, and the Falcon 9 propels itself off the ground.  _

_ “And we have liftoff of the Falcon 9 set to reestablish global communication. If you are only tuning in, this Falcon 9’s payload carries six hastily built GPS microsatellites as well as six long range communication satellites. Among these is also a pair of military observation satellites commissioned by the Department of Defense in an effort to figure out the fate of the remaining nations of Earth. These satellites are only expected to perform for only a few years as more properly built satellites will be launched in the coming months and years.”  _

_ After a several minutes of silence, the Falcon 9 ends it’s initial burn and the payload rocket separates from the primary launch vehicle. As the Falcon 9 initiates its landing sequence, the payload rocket accelerates itself into orbit, and several new camera feeds join the main feed.  _

_ “The Falcon 9 has successfully separated and the payload is heading into orbit. The fairings should separate in a few minutes and the Falcon 9 will, hopefully, land safely on the landing barge. However, due to GPS being down, success was determined to be less than 10%.”  _

_ As the video of the Falcon 9 shows its descent, the video of the payload vehicle suddenly brightened as the fairings separated from the vehicle, revealing an image of the globe. As the vehicle accelerates, the image grows fuzzier, and the announcer speaks again.  _

_ “Since all global satellites are down, the payload vehicle was preloaded with a flight plan to put it into geocentric orbit around the Central United States, and for those who don’t know what geocentric means, it means that the vehicle will reach an orbital velocity equivalent to the rotational velocity of the planet, making it appear stationary in the night sky.”  _

_ Once the payload video goes dark a few minutes later, the image focuses on the Falcon 9. On its downward facing camera, it spots the landing barge as a little speck in the water, and it fires its landing engine. The video becomes hazy as the exhaust fumes of the engine cover the lens of the camera, and a separate video focusing on the barge appears. The Falcon 9 suddenly enters the camera’s view, and miraculously, the rocket vehicle lands safely on the barge, only slightly off center.  _

_ “And against all odds, the Falcon has landed safely on the barge and the barge will soon be remotely driven back to Cape Canaveral for immediate inspection and prep for its next launch. Until then, we await for the payload vehicle’s return to within communication range, and we will post an update once it does.” _

_ The live video changes to the SpaceX logo as stock music starts playing.  _

_ *** _

_ MSNBC, March 24th, 2021 _

_ 3:48pm est _

_ “... and thankfully, the civilian population of the Hawaiian islands were evacuated via the United States nuclear powered aircraft carrier fleet as Military personnel continue to decommission the Pearl Harbor Naval Station for the foreseeable future. And now we return to SpaceX in its recent launch of multiple communication and GPS satellites as well as a pair of surveillance satellites.”  _

_ The image changes to where the live feed had cut off hours earlier, showing an uninterrupted, accelerated video of the payload vehicle as it accelerates into low earth orbit, a voice in the background explaining what is being seen. _

_ “The following video was recently released by SpaceX with approval from the Department of Defense. As seen, what was once the Atlantic is much smaller, a series of small islands appearing not long after communication with the launch vehicle was lost. As the vehicle continues following its trajectory, a continent surrounded by moderately sized islands appears. The shape of the continent is similar to Europe’s, but it is only about a quarter of its size and many other noticeable differences can be made out. As it progresses, the land where Russia would normally sit turns to desert. Although the camera’s on the surveillance satellites have not been activated yet, the camera on the payload vehicle was able to spot what appears to be roads in the desert, suggesting either mass migration or possibly intelligent, civilized life. As the vehicle continued its pass, the desert gave way to mountains and farmlands once more, before meeting another ocean. Geologists are still calculating the exact size of this new land, but believe it to be much smaller than the actual Eurasian continent.”  _

_ The announcer pauses as the camera pans over another ocean, until it spots another land mass.  _

_ “The next land mass to be spotted bears a similar, mirrored resemblance to the American continents, but, again, massive differences can be spotted. As opposed to a thin strip connecting North and South America, the mass is filled in completely. Another sea is spotted soon after, followed by another land mass. This one is vastly different compared to anything else that was on Earth, but geologists are certain they can have land mass’s measurements available in the coming weeks. After another large body of water, we then spot a more familiar island chain as Hawaii comes into view, and at the upper edge of the camera, we can spot the island chain that extends from Alaska. It was also around this time that communication with the payload vehicle was restored and its next set of flight plans to put it into geocentric orbit above the central United States can begin.”  _

_ The video cuts off before returning to the news anchor.  _

_ “NASA stated that, during the next flight phase, the surveillance satellites would launch on their own into stable earth orbit before the payload vehicle reached its programmed orbit. The Department of Defense announced that these satellites will hopefully shed light as to what exactly happened to the Earth, or if we are even still on earth at all. And now, for the weather.”  _

_ *** _

_ Town Crier, Location Unknown _

_ 25th day of the Lone Moon,  _

_ Imperial Year 1156 _

_ 4:00pm Local Time _

_ “The Holy Church of Seiros has determined, without a shadow of a doubt, that the light event observed early last month was a sign of the Holy Goddess herself. As to what this sign could possibly mean or what it stands for is unknown, but the Archbishop herself believes this event to be related to the imminent return of the Goddess herself. The recent streak of light in the west observed yesterday served as confirmation of this sign.” _

_ *** _

_ Town Crier, Location Unknown _

_ Date and time the same.  _

_ “Given recent aggression exhibited at the border with Hosido, most mages have concluded that the recent wave of light last month was caused by Hoshidan mages in an attempt to intimidate our populace.” _

_ *** _

_ Town Crier, Location Unknown _

_ Date and time the same.  _

_ “The Exalt, Chrom, and his beloved, Cordelia, were wed earlier today, and upon the completion of their vows, those who were congregated outside of the chapel reportedly saw a shooting star streak across the sky, a likely sign of Naga’s blessing for their marriage.” _

_ *** _

_ *Audible sigh detected* _

_ Twenty years is a long time. _

_ Wars were fought without us knowing, peace was made without our intervention, Hell, the world was even saved a few times.  _

_ Their lives continued without a care for the alien nation that had arrived.  _

_ And then… we just had to stick our noses where it didn’t belong.  _

_ *Inaudible voice detected* _

_ *User’s response is distant* _

_ Yes, I… I know Corrin, but… they want me to do this because of what happened last week in Duscur. _

_ *Inaudible voice detected* _

_ “Alright, goodnight.” _

_ *User’s voice normal* _

_ That’s, um, my friend, er… well… _

_ *Audible sigh detected* _

_ Fuck it, I’ll cut to the chase.  _

_ I am Lt. Elliot Walker of the United States Marine Corps, and this is my story.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who argues against Chrom x Cordelia, this is purely a fan fiction and is _not_ a central ship. 
> 
> Now then, let me know if this works for the story. I want to show progression of time and events through news reals, and have the major events taken from our main characters perspective. 
> 
> Also, no this is not a self insert fic.


End file.
